


Night Alone

by sterekwolfstar



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Short fluffy piece on parent Sciles who have a night to themselves





	

Scott walked in to find Stiles curled up in a ball on his couch. It was not surprising because with being a stay at home father to a three year old was exhausting. Scott dropped his backpack and got comfortable beside Stiles who moaned and groaned about being disturbed. Scott laughed softly.   
“Sorry not sorry.”  
Stiles opened one eye and looked at his boyfriend. “You’re lucky you’re you. If you were anyone else who disturbed my sleep I would have killed them. Well except Layla. I could never hurt Layla.   
Scott kissed Stiles forehead. “I can’t help it. I just saw you lying here and needed to be next to you. I’m glad your dad offered to take Layla for the night. It’s been a while since the two of us had a night to ourselves.”  
Stiles nodded and put his hand on his husband’s cheek. “Yeah. He picked her up a couple of hours ago. I think she’s going to enjoy spending some time with her grandpa.”  
Scott laughed. “Yeah. I love you.”  
“I love you too. Now that you’ve woken me up, let’s get to doing what we planned on doing.”  
“Let’s just lay here for a few minutes in silence. Silence is a rarity,” Scott told him, giving him a kiss. Stiles smiled into the kiss and relished the silence and the sex that the rest of the night entailed.


End file.
